1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back scrubbing devices and more particularly pertains to a new body scrubbing apparatus for facilitating cleaning of areas of a body not readily accessible when the user is bathing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back scrubbing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,314 describes a device for varying the length of a handle to provide greater ease of using an attachment end. Another type of back scrubbing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,455 having an applicator with attachment that are selectively threaded onto the applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,497 has an applicator with bendable section between the applicator and a removable attachment member to allow the attachment member to conform to the body of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,470 has a handle with an adjustable length coupled to a backing member and selectively receives a pad that is used to apply lotion to a user.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows alignment of the replaceable bristles with the head when replaced.